


Firsts

by misstinamarie



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstinamarie/pseuds/misstinamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a first everything: First best friend, first fight, first treehouse, first basketball game and the first moment you discover you love more than what anyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

            Troy and Chad met on the first day of preschool. Chad was already the class clown, sticking crayons up his nose and making faces at everyone at the same table as him until one of the teachers caught him and made him take a time out in the dreaded “corner of shame”, which Chad frequented as a four year old. Troy couldn’t be more opposite. A small, shy kid who was always the first to pick up a piece of paper or marker another kid had dropped and stand up to a bully picking on someone weaker, despite not being physically imposing to even another small child. Every day the attending teachers shuffled each kid to a different table in hopes of making friends with everyone in the class. This system wasn’t perfect, but it did help cut down conflict, even if some demanded to be by their best friend every single day.

           

 It was one of these fateful days Troy and Chad happened to be sitting next to each other the two boys decided they would be friends for life. Troy didn’t mind much, he could make friends with almost anyone sitting next to him. He didn’t have any brothers or sisters, but he was still very good at sharing his toys with anyone. Chad wasn’t as good about sharing. The two sat next to each other at a half moon shaped table in the middle of the room with markers, colored pencils, and crayons scattered in the middle of the table, formerly in a small plastic pencil box. Troy contentedly colored his picture of the day; the assignment was to create a family portrait, carefully coloring in his dad’s orange basketball and the tree house they had built together just that summer. Chad reached over and hastily grabbed Troy’s green crayon and stuck it up his nose, as he was known for.

 

“Hey! I was using that! Give it back!” Troy yelled. The classroom helpers were surprised, they’d never heard Troy even raise his voice.”

“Ha-ha it’s mine now!” Chad taunted, pursing his lips together and giving a malicious smile.

“Okay boys, break it up. Chad, go to the corner for five minutes, and then apologize to Troy when you’re done” The teacher led Chad to the time-out corner.

Chad sighed “Finnnne” He whined before dragging his heels to the corner.

Later at playtime, Chad went up to Troy and apologized.

Troy smiled brightly, “It’s okay, I was finished anyway. Do you want to play basketball?”

“Basketball’s my favorite. When I grow up I’m gonna be a pro!”

“My dad’s the coach on the high school team. When I’m big I’m gonna play for them. We can both”

The two boys found the plush basketball toy and went over to the small hoop, just the right size for the four year olds.

“Jump shot!”

“Defense!”

The boys had no idea what the words meant, but troy had heard his dad say them all the time.

“We should be friends forever” the two spat on their hands and shook.

“Now it’s a promise”

 


End file.
